fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 27
Komplikationen Im biologischem-Datenlabor vom Areal 51 Georg stand vor der grünlichen Masse und tippte auf der Tastatur vor ihm rum und schob sich seine Brille zurecht. Auf einmal stürmte sein Vater rein und brüllte ihn an: “Wie weit bist du?” “Wenn du nicht alle 5 Sekunden zu mir kämmst, um zu fragen wie weit ich bin, würde ich auch um einigeres produktiver arbeiten. Vater, und nun hinaus und keine Weitere Störungen wenn ich bitten darf”, schrie der junge Mann zurück und schob den älteren aus dem Labor und schlug ihm vor der Nase die Tür zu. “Grrrr. Jetzt kann ich noch mal von vorne anfangen.”, sagte Georg als die Daten von der Teufelspirale, die er neu angeordnet hatte wieder in den Ursprung zurück fielen. Irgend wo in Tokyo “Wo könnte sie nur sein? Wo nur?”, fragte ein hoffnungsloses Necrowizardmon, das sich es auf einen Felsen in einem Park bequem gemacht hat. “Ich habe überall gesucht. Im Norden der Stadt, im Süden, im Osten, und im Westen”, sprach es betrübt und sah dann auf die schneeweißen Berggipfel die aussahen als wären sie mit Puderzucker über schüttet worden. Dann war ein erschreckend lautes Magenknurren zu hören. “Ohhh. Ich sterbe.”, stöhnte das sonst so harte Dämonendigimon und ganzplötzlich war vor seiner Nase eine Pfanne mit knusprigen Speck und einem Spiegelei. Und die Pfanne hielt eine älter Frau in der Hand die das Digimon freundlich angrinste. “Na junger Freund wie geht es dir?”, fragte sie nach dem die Pfanne leer war. “Danke”, konnte das Digimon nur sagen denn dann wurde es hoch gehoben von Skip McCloud. Und als es wieder auf stand festem Boden stand sah er die beiden an. “Las mich raten deine Frau”, riet das Digimon mit einem gelangweiltem Blick, was dann noch bestätigt wurde. “Sarah ist am Campingplatz des Hundesees. Na los geh schon.”, sagte der alte und entließ damit das Digimon mit einem “kleinem” Pausenbrot was aus einem hartgekochtem Ei, ein paar Waffeln und eine Büchse Bohnen mit Wienern bestand. Nach ein paar Stunden fand sich Necrowizardmon sich am besagten See wieder und suchte seine Partnerin. Und nach einer kurzen Suche fand er das Mädchen das an einem Bach hockte und dort Teller wusch und dabei fast weinte. Necrowizardmon sah nach links und nach rechts und niemand war zu sehen außer dem Mädchen das noch immer vor dem Bach saß und die dreckigen Teller wusch. “Und wie mach ich das jetzt?”, fragte das Digimon sich in Gedanken. “Ich hab es ich gehe einfach zu ihr und … ja, weiters wird sich dann noch zeigen.”, sagte es schließlich und schlich los. “… und wer dieser Junge ist weis ich auch nicht möchte es aber wissen.”, nuschelte Sarah vor sich hin, “Vielleicht hat ja Necrowizardmon eine Idee. Aber dazu muss ich erst mal das Digimon finden. Und… Uhuhuh.”. “Sie scheint ernste Probleme zu haben. Ich hoffe das das besser wird wenn ich wieder bei ihr bin als Partner und Ratgeber.”, dachte das Dämonendigimon das sich weiter von hinten anschlich und ihr,dann als es fast hinter ihr stand, auf die Schulter tippte. Sie erschrak so sehr das sie denn Teller,den sie in der Hand hielt, herunter sausen ließ so das er dann in zwei Teile zersprang. “Nun solltest du drei mal tief ein und aus Atmen sonst befürcht ich das deine Unterwäsche einen gelblichen Farbton annimmt und…”, lachte Necrowizardmon das sich noch gut an die erste Begegnung mit ihr erinnern konnte. Kamm aber auch dieses mal nicht weiter da Sarah das Digimon fast erdrückte und denn Mantel des Digimons mit großen Tränen befeuchtete. “Ist ja gut ist ja gut ich bin ja wieder da.”, sprach das Digimon tröstend aus. Doch wurde diese Wiedersehensfreude durch eine Leutnant der mit einer Gruppe von stark bewaffneten Soldaten unterbrochen. “Hände hoch du Biest. Na los und weg von dem Mädchen.”, sagte er bestimmend. Necrowizardmon sah hoffnungsvoll seine Partnerin an die darauf nur erwiderte: “Ich habe dich gerade wieder gefunden da lass ich doch so was nicht zu.”. “Hey du Bastard wird es bald.”, begann nun wieder der Leutnant mürrisch. “Pass auf Bierfass, mein Partner mag es nicht wenn man zu ihm Bastard sagt.”, antwortete Sarah dem gut beleibten Herren der purpurn anlief und dann den befehl zum Feuern gab. Doch Necrowizardmon baute schnell einen Schutzschild auf der die Kugeln in der Luft abfing und dort explodierten. “Sarah, ich kann leider selbst in meinem Megalevel nichts gegen diese Idioten ausrichten. Nur in meinem Phantomlevel bin ich stark genug. Soll ich..?”, sprach Necrowizardmon ängstlich aus. “Hm. Wenn du es schaffst das sie nur K.O. gehen ist mir alles recht.”, sagte sie leicht verdattert. “Warte”, rief die Stimme und aus dem erst besten Busch wurde eine Gasgranate geworfen die sofort wirkte. Und plötzlich stand da im Nebel Skip McCloud und tippt auf einem Laptop rum. “So jetzt. Was ich da getan habe erkläre ich später.”, leierte er schnell herunter bevor er in den Büschen verschwand. Und nach kurzer Zeit war der Rauch schon verschwunden. “Wo waren wir?… Ach ja. Richtig. Wir waren gerade dabei euch fertig zu machen Bierfass.”, lachte Necrowizardmon schäbig und digitierte danach zu Lichmon, das nur in die Richtung der Soldaten zeigte. Und kaum war diese Geste gemacht sackte alle ein wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. “Sind sie jetzt tot?”, fragte Sarah ängstlich während das Digimon über den Bach, so er schien es wenigstens, zu den Soldaten zuschweben. Unter dem Digimon gefror der kleine Bach sofort zu Eis das erst nachdem Lichmon auf der anderen Seite war zu schmelzen. Endlich bei den Soldaten angekommen berührte Lichmon die Stirn der beteiligten. “Nein, sie sind nicht tot. Und nur so zu Trost habe ich ihre Erinnerungen an uns beide gelöscht. So und nun zu Skip McCloud.”, antwortete Lichmon und schwebte dann auf den Busch in denn es vermutete das Skip dort rein gelaufen war, dabei digitierte es zurück ins Championlevel. “Sarah ist was passiert, ich habe Lärm gehört”, rief Kooij zu seiner Tochter die nur zurück rief während sie Necrowizardmon versteckte: “Es ist nichts ich haben nur einen Teller fallen gelassen.” In Washington In der riesigen Stadt hatten es sich, auf Takashi’s kosten, die Digiritter im Hilton bequem gemacht. Durch eine gewagten versuch doch ohne das Portal der VZLDDW in die Digiwelt zu kommen konnten die Digiritter nicht in die Digiwelt aber ihre Digimon aus der Digiwelt in die reale Welt wechseln. “Leute ich muss mal weg”, sagte Takashi schweißgebadet. “Ist was?”, fragte Kari sorgenvoll und Davis war beinahe am Abheben vor Eifersucht, dennoch schien der Junge sie Überhört zu haben. “Davis beruhig dich. Denk an deinen Blutdruck.”, erinnerte ihn Veemon genauso sorgenvoll wie Kari Takashi gefragt hat. “Deinen Blutdruck.”, prustete Ken, “Wie alt bist du, 50?”. “Nein, aber bei der letzten Untersuchung wurde nur leichter Überdruck gemessen und das war auch nur weil ich ins Behandlungszimmer gerannt bin.”, erklärte Davis empört. “Ja ist klar.”, lachte Ken. “Ähm, Ken könnte ich dich einen Augeblick sprechen?”, fragte Yolei in einem ungewohnt schüchternem Ton. “Klar natürlich.”, stotterte Ken was auch von ihm ungewohnt war. “Na na na. Amor wird doch nicht etwa ein paar Pfeile verschossen haben?” lachte Tai als die beiden in ein anderes Zimmer des vielen gebuchten Zimmer verschwunden waren. “Hä? Versteh ich nicht.”, meinte Davis. “Man o man. Wo ist den deine Allgemeinbildung Davis?”, fragte Matt verstört während fast alle lachten. “Welche Allgemeinbildung?”, fragte Davis tot ernst und darauf wurden alle still. Takashi lief schnell den Flur entlang, vorbei an alten Ölgemälden, vorbei an prächtigen Rüstungen und auch vorbei an etlichen Vitrine in denen als angesammelt wurde was man sammeln könnte. Von falschen Parfascheeiern bis zu quitschbunten Modellfigürchen. Er rannte in sein Zimmer und sah direkt unter das Bett. “Vermist der junge Master etwa die beiden Waffen die unter seinem Bett gelegen haben.”, fragte eine ölglatte Stimme Takashi. “Ja Jacques ich suche diese Waffen. Wissen sie was darüber?”, fragte der Junge seinen Diner, der Takashi überall hin folgte. “Natürlich. Ich lasse sie gerade säubern und Patronen aus wechseln, da sie ja noch gestern Abend darauf bestanden haben mit diesen Dingern das Schießen zu trainieren. Des weiteren habe ich mir erlaubt die fast unleserliche ID-Nummer vollständig zu entfernen. Ich habe gleich für nächste Woche eine Frischfräsung angesetzt. Ist das recht Master?”, fragte er immer noch ölglatt aber mit einem fast kriminellen unterton. “Wie so haben sie das getan?”, fragte Takashi verwundert. “Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich habe es aus Gewohnheit getan. Wissen sie bevor ihr Vater mich in Brasilien von der Straße nahm war ich dort ein Auftragkiller und hatte dementsprechend Erfahrung mit Kriminellen und der gleichen. Aber nach dem euer Vater mich als Butler einstellte hörte ich damit auf. Euer Vater wusste im übrigen von meiner Vergangenheit. Ich glaube wenn ich in seiner nähe war füllte er sich einigermaßen sicher. Na ja, aber ich bin froh das er meine dienste als Auftragskiller nie in Anspruch nahm.”, sprach der Butler, dieses mal nicht in gewohnter Ölstimme. “Kann ich sie überzeugen mir zu helfen?”, fragte der Junge vorsichtig. “Solllang ich für Umkosten bezahlt werde ist es mir recht. Ich hoffe das sie mich nicht für einen Dieb halten.”, meinte der Diener gelassen. “Keine Angst Straßendiebe sind wenigstens so das sie nur soviel mit nehmen wie sie Tragen können. Im Gegensatz zu den Dieben die mein Vater eingestellt hat.”, sagte DP missmutig. “Welche Diebe?”, fragte Jacques unruhig. “Ich meinet die diverseren Vorstände.”, erklärte der DP. “Ja die nehmen mit was sie tragen können und noch mehr.”, meinte Jaques was mit einem Nicken Bejart wurde. In einem nicht also großen Zimmer standen sich nun Ken und Yolei sich gegen über. “Ich weis nicht ob das gut ist oder schlecht. Aber etwas inneres sagt mir das ich es dir sagen soll.”, begann Yolei etwas leiser als sonst. “Was willst du mir sagen?”, fragte Ken nach einer kurzen Pause. Yolei ging auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: “Ich liebe dich Ken.“. Und nach einer langen Pause fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über ihre. “Hattest du angst das ich dich nicht liebe?”, flüsterte er zurück worauf sie nur nickte. “Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mein Herz gehört dir, denn ich liebe dich auch.”, sagte er zu ihr und küsste sie noch einmal, “aber ich will das die anderen das nicht erfahren, noch nicht.”. Sie sah in verständnisvoll an und nickte. Wormmon und Hawkmon,die diese Szene aus einem Türspalt heraus zugesehen hatten sahen sich nun freundlich an. Doch wurde der Saal in dem die beiden waren auf einmal von unbekannten Männern gefüllt die weder Takashis Hauswappen trugen noch etwas anderes was Rückschlüsse ziehen könnte nur VZLDDW war an den Brusttaschen befestigt. “Keine Angst wir wollen nur dieses Gebäude von unerwünschten Wesen reinigen.”, sagte ein Mann der eine Skimaske trug um nicht erkannt zu werden. Und dann geschah es, einer dieser Typen öffnete die Tür hinter der es sich Hawkmon und Wormmon es sich bequem gemacht hatten. “Wir haben hier ein Paar.”, schrie der Mann zur restlichen Mannschaft. “Nein, Hawkmon.”, schrie Yolei traurig. Und da passierte es, Hawkmon digitierte zu Mentumon und fegte mit seinen Flügeln über die versammelten Soldaten die alle samt aus den Fenster geschossen wurden. “Na wartet wir werden euch vernichten und wenn es das letzte ist was die VZLDDW jemals tuhen werden.”, drohte der eine Mann. Alls die beiden wieder in das Zimmer gingen in dem die anderen Waren kam hinter ihnen Takashi rein der etwas besser aussah bevor er fast fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Auf einmal piepste sein Computer das eine Videokonverenz von ihm verlangt wurde. Und ohne zu zögern öffnete der Junge das Fenster und unterhielt sich mit einem älteren griesgrämig dreinschauenden Mann der einen englischen Dialog hielt der selbst für Joey, der eigentlich nur gute Noten in Englisch schrieb, zu hoch war. Nach diesem Gespräch ging Takashi mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck in ein separates Zimmer das gerade neben an war. Dabei fluchte er leise in seiner Muttersprache so das Joey einen gewaltigen abstand nahm dies zu übersetzten. Und nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und heraus trat ein Takashi in einem ungewohnten mausgrauen Anzug mit silberner Krawatte. “Oh wie ich das hasse.”, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ging ohne weitere Erklärungen aus dem Raum sein Digimon wollte ihn begleiten doch er sah es fast böswillig an. “Das FBI will irgde was mit meiner Verwandschaft “klären“ und da ich als einziger Verwanter gerade erreichbar bin muss ich herhalten. Könnte Bei mir später werden”, sagte es ernst worauf es ein unheilvolles nicken die Vermutung bestätigt. “Oh, du armer.”, bemitleidete ihn sein Gatomon. Und nach einiger Zeit begann das Digimon mit einer ausführlichen Erklärung. “Wie ihr mittlerweile wisst ist Takashi eine Person vom Geldadel, das ist aber noch nicht alles. Er ist ein entfernter Verwandter der Queen of England. Und er ist nicht gerade stolz darauf. Denn so eine Verwandtschaft bedeutet neben einigen Privilegien auch Pflichten darunter auch das das übernehmen von staatsübergreifenden Familienangelegenheiten”, erklärte es traurig. Auf einmal stand Kari auf nuschelte das sie allein sein wolle und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Kari stürmte nach draußen in den Garten der Dachterasse. Ihr war es egal das ihr Gatomon sie verfolgte, ihr war es egal das Tai sie vom Fenster aus beobachtete, ihr war es auch egal das Davis ein fettes breites Grinsen im Gesicht trug. Sie wollte über die Informationen die sie gerade bekommen hatte verarbeiten. “Warum hat er mir es eigentlich nicht gesagt das er von Adel ist? Warum nur?”, dachte Kari energisch nach. “Nun, nicht jeder mag es mit Adelstitel und der gleichen angeredet zu werden. Er hat gedacht das sie und ihre Freunde ihn dann nur noch mit diesem Titel des Grafens anreden. Ja ja, Master Takashi ist wie sein Vater, beide haben darauf bestanden nicht mit ihrem Titel angeredet zu werden.”, erklärte ein alter Mann der anscheinen der Gärtner Takashi’s war und hier als Aushilfe zu arbeiten schien. Kari atmetet traurig ein und aus und fragte schließlich: “Verheimlicht er mir noch etwas?”. “Na ja ich glaube nicht.”, gestand der Alte und machte sich an die arbeit rund 50 neue Setzlinge einzupflanzen. In einem Verhörraum des FBI “Hören sie Herr Crane. Es ist wichtig das sie uns die Information über diese Wesen geben. Alle die sie haben.”, sagte der Agent als er eintrat und ihn fixierte, “Wir wissen das ihr Vater das Projekt nicht nur praktisch unterstützte sondern auch finanziell half. Deswegen vermuten wir das sie diese Daten haben die wir benötigen“. “Ja das ist korrekt.”, antwortete der Junge steif. “Aha. Dann geben sie uns jede Information die sei auftreiben können.”, befahl der Beamte streng. “Nein. Einer meiner Freunde kommt von diesem Projekt.”, schrie Takashi denn Beamten an. ”Hören sie Mister Takashi, wir sind hier nicht in England wo sie damit durchkommen könnten. Hier pfeifen wir auf ihren Adelstitel, also seien sie etwas Ruhiger.”, meinte der Beamte streng. “Wenn er die Informationen nicht herausgeben will sollten sie sich gewaltsam nehmen. In seinem Laptop müssten sie sein.”, schlug Ferdinand Wingels Hellsing vor, der gerade reinspaziert kam. “Was du? Du hier?”, fragte Takashi entgeistert. Und nach einer kurzen Besprechung des Beamten mit seinen Kollegen wurde beschlossen das eine Hausdurchsuchung und einen Haftbefehl ausgefüllt werden sollt. Und nach noch einer kürzeren Wartezeit traten zwei Agent’s ein die ihn unsanft in Haftnahmen Im gebuchten Saal des Hilton Es klopfte ganz zaghaft an der Tür und als diese von Davis geöffnet wurde stand da eine Verheulte Christine. “Och Davis.”, über fiel sie den Jungen der nicht wusste was er tuen solle. “Es wird als wieder gut, alles.”, sprach Davis ruhig aus, “Ja, wein dich aus.”. “Ich wusste gar nicht das Davis so sentimental sein kann, trotz seiner stark Lückenhaften Allgemeinbildung.” wunderte sich Matt. “Tja, Davis ist zwar manchmal ein grober Glotz aber manchmal ist er so.”, meinte Ken halb lachend halb ernst. Auf einmal wurden die beiden von einem kräftigen Türklopfer gestört. “Auf machen Polizei!”, forderte der Mann hinter der Tür. Alle restlichen Digiritter rannten zur Tür. “Bitte öffnen sie, sonst müssen wir mit Gewalt eindringen.”, sprach der Beamte missmutig. “Ja? Sie wünschen?”, fragte der Butler Jacques der sofort einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt bekam. “Eine Hausdurchsuchung.”, meinte der Beamte missmutig. “Diese Wesen hier sind konvesziert. Los einsammeln.”, befahl der Officer seinen Kollegen die das mit einem Geschichtsausdruck machte das man am liebsten geweint hätte. “Machen sie das hier zu ihrem Vergnügen?”, fragte Ken den Beamten und hatte anscheinend eine Achillesverse getroffen. “Nein, denn ich muss auch noch das Wesen meiner Tochter mit nehmen und sie ist gerade acht geworden. Sie wird es nicht verstehen warum ich ihr Digimon wegnehmen muss. Ehrlich gesagt wissen alle anwesende Polizisten nicht wie so sie das machen müssen. Ich meine ja natürlich gibt es böse Digimon aber beim Menschen ist es ja genauso, er tötet und zerstört und er will wie ein Gott über Lebewesen eines fremden Universum Herrschen. Das ist doch absurd.”, meinte der Mann kopfschüttelnd, “Passt auf um euren Freund zu entlasten werde ich angeben nichts gefunden zu haben wenn ihr mir verspricht auf das Digimon meiner Tochter auf zu passen, es ist zwar weg aber dann wenigstens nicht für immer. Versprecht es mir!”, sagte er denn Tränen nahe worauf Sora ihr Versprechen gab und so ein kleine Snowbotamon in die Arme gedrückt bekam und auch von anderen Polizisten die die Digimon ihrer Kinder weg nehmen mussten. “Und wie bekommen wir die jetzt in die Digiwelt?”, fragte Izzy verzweifelt. “Das kriegen wir schon irgde wie hin. Ich weiß es.”, meint Izzy. Die Polizisten Versprachen ihnen das sie ihnen Helfen würden sobald es nicht mehr auffallen würde. Außerdem wussten die Polizisten das Takashi in einer Gefängniszelle vor sich hin schmachtete. Als Kari das hörte wurde sie unendlich traurig und fing an richtig arg zu weinen an. Und dann passierte es. Ein fernes Geräusch von einem Schuss drang zu den Jugendlichen nach dem Kari am Oberarm Angeschossen wurde. “Schnell runter.”, schrie Tai und in seinem Beschützerinstinkt legt er sich auf Kari auf einmal rannte Jacques rein mit einer komischen Waffe Marke Eigenbau und zielte hinter dem Sofa hinter dem er sich, nach dem er rein kam verschanzt hatte, und schoss drei bis viermal und sah dann aus dem völlig zerschossenen Fenster raus in die dunkle Nacht und fing an schief zu grinsen. Unheimlich schief. In Takashis Gefängniszelle “Was denken die sich eigentlich mich hier ein zusperren. Wie oft hat meine Familie denen den Arsch gerettet. Und das ist der Dank. Na wartet das werden mir diese korrupten Schweine bezahlen.”, fluchte der DP in Gedanken. “Herr Takashi. Essen.”, kam die Wächterin rein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. “Schnell Herr Takashi unter dem Teller ist ihr komischer Stab zusammen gefaltet er wird euch helfen hier raus zu kommen.”, hielt die Wächterin ihm den Teller hin. “Wie so helfen sie mir?”, fragte der junge nach dem er den Stab ausgefahren hat. “Warten sie mit dem Ausbrechen, bitte.”, sagte die Wärterin bevor er das Tablett wieder mit nahm. Also wartete Takashi bis auf einmal trat der FBI Agent rein der ihn Verhaften lies und neben ihm die Wächterin und als die Tür hinter den Herren Abgeschlossen war griff der Wächter nach seinem Schlagknüppel und briet dem Agent so eins über das er KO hin viel und dort fast regungslos liegen blieb. “Mein Name ist im üppigen Sophia. Los folgen sie mir.”, stellte sich die Wächterin vor. “Ich glaube sie kriegen jetzt riesige Probleme.”, meint Takashi als Sophia die Tür wieder aufschloss. “I wo. Meine Familie kennt das von mir. Kommen sie.”, sagte sie und führte den Jungen aus dem Knast raus, wobei sie unterwegs sehr viele Wächter begegneten und nichts gegen sie unternommen wurde. Als die beiden draußen auf dem Parkplatz waren stiegen sie in eine Trabieähnliches Gebilde von Auto und nach einiger Zeit Fahrt hielten sie vor dem Weisen Haus. “Jo hier haschte Maschter.”, meinte Sophia als einer der beiden Wachposten zu Auto kam. Dann Salutierte er noch vor ihr und ließ sie passieren. “Was? Ich verstehe im Moment nur Bahnhof.”, meint Takashi genervt. Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu erhalten wurde er in den Empfangsraum des Präsidenten gezogen und vor eine Treppe gezogen. “HHH…. Der Präsident.”, sagte Takashi und verbeugte, in alt englischer Manier, sich tief vor dem alten Mann während Sophia gemütlich stehen blieb. “Der Junge hat wohl kein Benehmen.”, dachte Takashi angspannt bis…. “Hallo Opa.”, begrüßte Sophia den Präsidenten der darauf zu lachen anfing. “Das ist typisch Sophia. Ja das ist mein Enkelin.”, lachte er. “Opa. Aber…Aber…”, Takashi war schlicht und begreifend sprachlos. Die Tochter des Präsidenten hatte ihm zur flucht verholfen und sie hatte einen FBI Agent K.O. geschlagen. Takashi kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus. Und dann begann Sophia einige Interessante dinge über das FBI zu erzählen die den Präsidenten fast rasend vor Wut werden lies, wie zum Beispiel als Diaboromon die Nuklearraketen gestartet hatte niemand außer er Takashi versucht die Raketen auf zuhalten. Er war damals auch in der Digiwelt doch außer ihm hatte es niemand versucht weil das bei einem kurzbeschluss entschieden worden war. “… und zusätzlich verkrochen die sich auch noch in ihren privat Atomschutzbunkern.”, beendete Sophia ihren Report den sie sehr ernst runter geleiert hat. “Okay das haben wir gleich. Herr Takashi haben sie Freunde oder Verwandte noch im Hotel?”, fragte der Präsident höflich. “Ja Herr Präsident.”, antwortete Takashi. “Ach las doch das Präsident weg nenn mich Al. Hmmmm… Haben wir CIA oder FBI- Agenten dort?”, fragte der Präsident einen Berater, der schnell in seinen Listen nachsah: “Nein, tut mir leid.”. Dann fing der Präsident an auf seinem Handy rum zu tippen: “Ja, Hallo Jacques hier Al… Ja, ihr sollt herkommen… Ja das ist ein befehl von mir als Grossmeister.”. Dann klappte er das Gerät wieder zu und schien auf etwas zu warten. Im Hilton Jacques sah noch immer aus dem Fenster und grinste noch immer so unheimlich schief bis sein Handy klingelte. “Ja? Jacques hier wer da….. Sollen wir kommen Grossmeister?… War das ein befehl... Tschüss.”, sprach er in das kleine Gerät und sah dann zu Kari hinüber, “Meinst du das ich damit transportieren kann?”. “Wenn es um Takashi geht immer.”, weinte sie aus ihrer Trauermaske. “Dann macht mal einen Verbannt drum. Ich muss noch was erledigen.”, meinte Jacques und ging hinaus in den Garten. Und als um Kari’s Oberarm ein Verbannt war fuhr der Gärtner in einem Hippiebus vor. “Darf ich vorstellen Armand. Los steigt ein.”, stellte Jacques den Gärtner vor und lies die Digiritter einsteigen bevor er ein Blaulicht vor sich auf die Armatur stellte und es einschaltete. “Fahr los Armand.”, sagte er schlussendlich als auch das Signalhorn der Polizei eingeschaltet wurde. Dann fuhr der Mann so langsam los das sogar eine Schnecke sie überholen könnte. “Man ist das lahm.”, nörgelte Cody. “Hast du etwa meinen Fahrstiel beleidigt.”, wollte Armand aufbrausend wissen während Jacques ein “Oh-oh” von sich hören lies. Und kaum waren sie an der einfahrt zum Hilton drückte Armand aufs Gaspedal das man glauben könnte das er den Motor töten wolle. Und so rasten sie in einem Hippiebus mit über 80 Sachen durch Washington Am Weisen Haus “Siehst du auch einen Hippiebus auf uns zufahren sehen.”, fragte der eine Wachposten den anderen der nur tief schluckte, “Aha, wollte ich nur wissen.”. Dann schepperte es richtig laut und der Hippiebus hat das Tor des Hauses mit gerissen. “Erster Regel wenn du mit Armand eine Spritztour machst: Beleidige nie seinen Fahrstiel.”, erklärte Jacques Cody der mehr als nur kreidebleich war, genauso wie die anderen auch. Einer der Bedinsteten stürmte herbei und hielt den Mädchen die Hand hin um ihnen beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Als dann alle im Empfangsraum waren rannte ein sorgenvoller Takashi zu Kari. “Was ist denn mit dir passiert?”, fragte er sie und sofort wurde sie von einem Rudel Ärzte entführt. “Aber…. Aber…”, stottert der DP. “Keine Angst das habe ich veranlasst. Sie soll erst einmal die die Kugel los werden die in ihrem Arm steckt. Und das sind also Digimon.”, sprach der Präsident erstaunt aus und blieb dann zwischen Kari’s Gatomon und Armadillomon stehen. “Das ist ja putzig kann man sie auch streicheln und so?”, fragte er Cody der nicht wusste was er machen sollte und wie er sich verhalten soll. “Natürlich kann man uns auch streicheln.”, antwortete Armadillomon. “Es redet is ja trollig.”. Als dann nach mehreren Stunden die Digiritter entlassen,auch Kari die sich ohne Kugel im Arm besser fühlte und Takashi kurzer Hand freigesprochen wurde, wurden ging Davis in die Küche um sich als Koch zu probieren, da ja sein Traum in diese Richtung ging und nach 30 Minuten stand eine riesige Portion Nudeln mit Soße auf dem Tisch. “Ehy Boss ich würde es mir an deiner Stelle dreimal überlegen dieses Essen zu verzehren.”, flüsterte Armand dem DP zu der ihn nur verdadert ansah und da sagten schon alle “Guten Appetit” und hauten rein, außer Armand der noch nicht mal probierte. Als dann alle die was im Mund hatten herunter geschlugt hatten keuchten sie alle denn es war viel zu scharf. “Wieso ist das so scharf?”, fragte Davis sich selber. “Des nächste mal sollte der junge Koch nur eine Knoblauchzehe nehmen nicht die ganze Knolle.”, sagte Takashis Butler während Jacques noch immer rein haut als gäbe es nichts. Alle sahen in verwundert an. “Was denn? Mir schmeckt es.”, erklärte er gelassen. “Appropo woher kennen sie den Präsident?”, fragte Izzy neugierig. Armand sah zuerst Takashi der erst denn Kopf schüttelte. “Takashi ist Mitglied einer ziemlich mächtigen Geheimorganisation, den Tempelrittern. Wir auch und der Präsident auch.” Im biologischem-Datenlabor vom Areal 51 “Hmm. Dieses Wesen war ein Schlag ins Wasser. Wasser!!! Natürlich ich binde einfach die Daten von diesen Nanitmonteilen einfach an biologische Masse zum Beispiel an Flöhe. Aber tausende von solchen Flöhen zu produzieren ist langwierig und kostspielig.”, dachte Georg scharf nach, “Aber wenn ich diese Daten nur teilweise an Lebewesen bind wie zum Beispiel einem Gorilla könnte das Produktionszeit und Kostpegel drastisch senken.”. Dann ging er raus und holte sich gleich aus der Abteilung Medizin des Areals ein entsprechendes Versuchsobjekt Gorilla. Er legte das Tier in Narkose und begann mit seiner eckliche Arbeit am Gehirn. Und nach ein paar Stunden öffnete das Tier seine Augen und fragte: “Wer geschaffen Urkamon hat?”. “Das war ich Georg Stone. Gehorchst du mir?”, fragte der Mann zurück. Das Wesen lies sich zeit bis entlich antwortete: “Urkamon dir folgen.”. Darauf hin lachte Georg fies und konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen den er hatte es geschafft, er hatte das erste organische Wesen zu Daten gemacht. Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten